The Last Testameant and Will of Shiro Fujimoto
by darkmickyangel
Summary: Shiro left a will with the Vatican to be read after his death- unfortunately because of the infamous bureaucracy the twins don't learn about it until almost half a year later. Another exploration of character development- this once centered more around Mephisto and Shiro's relationship. I do not own any of these characters.


The room was rather gaudy, with dark green walls and oak floors, a giant window off to one side showing off the snowy landscape of the town. The furniture was all Victorian flair and no comfort- as was the art. All pictures of landscapes and clouds. It mad the modern, sleek wall TV stick out like a sore thumb.

It had been nearing September- nearly seven months after his dad's death when the message had arrived. Apparently the old man had left a will for them- and as slow as the Vatican's bureaucracy was they were just now getting around to informing them about this. It had been another month before they even had a viewing date scheduled- and now it was mid-November and they were finally going to hear the will.

Not that anyone knew.

His father had apparently placed a requirement that the Will be played- it was a video- only in front of the intended and not before then. Mephisto had explained to Yukio and Rin that this was probably the reason the delay had been so long- as the Vatican liked to have the inheritances prepared in advanced. Mephisto hadn't been happy about the whole thing- apparently he hadn't even know Shiro had a will and had apparently gone ahead and settled most of Shiro's accounts- now it all had to be redone. He had ranted about this, moving through his office while going through papers as he explained the situation to the twins and Shura looking more than a little unruffled and frankly ticked.

Which was odd in Rin's opinion, since Mephisto always went out of the way to look calm and above such things as frustrations. Yukio had said it was because the demon had just been busy- and didn't make much more of it.

But they were finally going to see the video- and Rin felt a little weird, standing in front of the TV knowing his dead father would be speaking from it soon. Yukio was with him- as was Shura who was apparently also on the list. Mephisto was there as well, he had taken a seat in the corner and was playing on his pink DS, the clicking of the buttons being the only sound in the room. He looked calm and collected, but Rin didn't miss the darker circles under his eyes and the slightly crumpled cravat which would have been unacceptable on a normal day.

Mephisto was taking this a lot harder than he wanted them to know.

Rin adjusted the strap on his sword, looking at the man nervously. Yukio sat down on the couch in front of the TV, leaning forward and resting his head on his clenched hands. Rin and he exchanged a small smile, then Rin sat down beside Yukio.

He guessed they were all taking this a little hard.

"Oi, is this it?" Shura asked the Vatican representative- a balding man near the door.

The man was about to say something, when the door burst open- and Angel walked in. He was dressed in a black suit much like Yukio and Rin; looking very uncomfortable to be doing so.

Shura and Angle glared at each other- "figures" she muttered, propping her feet up.

"Why are you here?" Yukio asked sourly.

"One of the requested persons was the next Paladin," Angle said bitterly and after a glance at Mephisto sat down in the arm chair in front of the TV, next to Rin.

"Now everyone is here," The Representative said clasping his hands together, and walking to the center of the room. He pulled a small remote out of his pocket, "Shall we get started?"

The lights dimmed a bit and the TV turned on. Everyone turned their attentions to the screen as the video started to play. Rin registered the click of Mephisto closing his game.

Shiro Fujimoto appeared on screen, sitting at his old desk in the church with his lopsided grin- and the familiarity made Rin's heart tug a bit.

"This is the last will and testament of Shiro Fujimoto, in case of death or two years vegetative state." Shiro said, then frowned "in which case I don't know why you've kept me alive for so long- but I guess there are reasons." He shrugged, then ginned again, "I can't tell the future like _some_ people can. Just saying."

He paused for a second, looking slightly upwards, like he was considering something and Rin's heart cracked a little at the familiar expression, "I know this is going to be hard for you all- some more than others and I just want you guys to understand that whatever comes to pass I'm okay with it. I know I'm not immortal- I never was. Death isn't something I'm afraid to experience, especially if it's for something I believe in. Lord knows I'll probably go down doing something stupid, getting old just isn't my style." Shiro chuckled slightly.

Shiro looked back at the camera and placed both hands on the side of the chair, pulling himself up a bit, "and with that said I'm just going to go ahead and get started here." He said, adjusting his glasses, "First off to the next Paladin- whoever they may be. Cause the Vatican's a bitch and they make you do this shit- I've got records to pass down to you- recordings of every significant thing I've learned to pass down to you- as well as all the reports of the Paladin's before me. Knowing them it's probably half a year since I died you _might_ already have them. But just in case they've gotten lost in the Vatican's bureaucratic system I've got copies in a box here in my office at the church. They're labeled 'P records' with the symbol of the order on one side. One of the exorcists I have working here should easily tell you where the box is. If you can't get to either the copies or the originals for whatever reason- well it's a boring read anyway so count yourself lucky.

"Though I'll leave you with a brief summary- or advice if you will." Shiro said going a bit serious, gesturing as he spoke. Angle leaned forward in his seat, cupping his chin in his hands, "We all know Gehenna and Assiah are like mirrors. God is the ruler of Assiah," Shiro said, indicating to the top right, "and Satan of Gehenna" a small gesture to the top left, "Now despite what they Vatican will have you believe, I want you to consider this seriously," Shiro said a bit determinedly, holding up one finger and looking over his glasses, "Humans, were made by god to inhabit Assiah" Shiro said, bringing his finger from the top right down to the middle right of the screen, "Right? it's a fact- they teach that to you in Sunday school- and what they teach you in Demonology-" Shiro held up his other hand, looking at it as it occupied the top left of the screen, "Is that Satan created demons, and they inhabit Gehenna," Shiro and everyone followed the on- screen hand as it traveled to the same level as his other hand.

"So what you have- is two different worlds, with beings that are essentially the same in origin- don't deny it yet. Just think on this." Shiro said, looking back at the screen, he looked to the left hand "Demons from that view point are no more different than Humans. Now they aren't the same thing," Shiro said looking at the screen and going serious again, "but they are similar. See unlike Satan and God- we have something they don't" Shiro said, and brought his two hands together, clasping them, leaning forward in his chair, "see we can interact. Even though we were made for one world- we can interact with the other. There are bad humans- as well as good. But there are also good demons as well as bad." Shiro said, bringing his index fingers out, and pointing at the camera, looking over his glasses, "if I want to leave anything behind as far as exorcism goes- it's just a request to ask you to think on this."

Shiro paused, looking off to the side for a few seconds, sitting back up, "alright, moving on now. Shura-" Shiro grinned, "I hope you're doing well. I haven't seen you in a few years- we didn't really leave off on good ground the last time I saw you." the old man winced, and Shura snorted.

"My bad. Any way- I've got a Vault full of weapons and what have you for exorcism. You know the one, right?" He smiled, "I'm giving you first pick. Take whatever you want- and dump what you don't want on Yukio. I know I didn't turn out as cool as you wanted me to be- but I don't think I was that cool to begin with to tell you the truth. I mean any one looks calm and cool when you've got Mephisto lurking over your shoulder- am I right?" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "you know where everything is- the old goat should have some keys if the Vatican 'lost' them. There are some swords in there you might be interested in- nothing compared to your own but they can pack a punch in the right hands. Oi and Meph-" Shiro sat up suddenly, pointing to the camera, "don't you dare make her do some shitty favor to get the keys. If you're watching this I'm dead and I will come back to haunt you. I'll rub dirty grimy shit all over everything and you won't be able to do shit about it."

Shiro leaned back, regaining his composure, "this next parts probably going to be the hardest to word out- cause once again I can't predict the future." He sighed, looking suddenly weary, "first off- If Rin isn't here. That's because he doesn't know about demons and exorcists and stuff- and I would like it to stay that way. If not well… I hope he kicks the old demon's ass." He grinned cheekily, and Rin found himself smiling up at the screen, "I'm giving everything worldly I've got to Rin and Yukio, split it up how you two see fit- I don't really think you two would fight over anything I've got. My accounts- once again Mephisto should have the info if you need it- will be split in half, one to Rin and the other to Yukio. Custody of you two should fall under Mephisto- there's a policy on it that will give you each a certain amount a month. Honestly he would be better to explain it than me-" Shiro chuckled, scratching his chin, "I was never good with numbers anyway.

"Yukio…" Shiro said looking at the camera a little sadly, "I know your life hasn't been easy- and I doubt I really made it any easier on you. Becoming an exorcist at such a young age… I pushed you hard. You were just so scared of everything- I figured the best way to solve that would be to give you strength. It wasn't a decision I could make lightly- because once it started you would never be able to go back." Shiro smiled proudly, "But despite everything you made it through. You've already become so much- and I just want you to know that no matter where you want to go I know you'll be able to get yourself there. Just don't push yourself to hard- you have a tendency to do that. Don't ever forget who your family is okay? Tell them if something's bothering you- Family's always there to help."

Shiro sighed, he picked off a cloth from the table and cleaned his glasses a bit, the motion almost being unconscious as he continued to talk any way, "As for Rin… if he isn't here today- the Vatican has a tape they should give you today, Yukio. It's a video I took right before this one. It explains everything for Rin- I don't know if it would help. But it's there if you need it." He replaced the glasses, and placed the cloth to the side.

"If he is here though… well" Shiro smiled, "I'm just going to say that I'm sorry for lying to you all those years. I knew it wouldn't be a secret forever… but that's the thing about humans I guess- they always want what they can't have. Shura- if you haven't met her you should today- here has been taught everything about swords there is to know. She can teach you everything- I don't know if she'll accept but it's worth a shot. If not well…" Shiro looked up, rubbing his neck, "I mean you could ask Mephy- but I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be good for your health. He's brutal as a teacher." Shiro chuckled, "on top of the apology and everything; I hope you make the best of this. I really do. Your lineage doesn't define you- your actions do. That doubles for you too, Yukio. I knew from when I adopted you both your lives would be hard.

"But even a hard life is worth living. You and Yukio stick together; you'll make it through somehow. I know you will."

Shiro said, smiling proudly, "I love you both- to me you've always been my family. Even if you aren't blood."

He paused again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Samael," Shiro said, sitting up in his chair, and the room itself more than the people shuddered with the name. Rin took a glance back at Mephisto, finding the demon standing right behind the sofa, eyes fixed on the screen and one hand on the back, his arms crossed around his chest.

Shiro snorted, and smiled, "I don't really know where to start. The beginning I guess?"

"You've always been a pain." Shiro said flatly, but with a smile on his face, and a certain glint in his eye, "both physically and mentally. I remember when I summoned you for the first time- and then the second. Neither of us really knew how to treat another like a real friend- we fought and bickered but before we knew it we were there." Shiro smiled, "you remember that prediction you made that day? You said the future was never solid. But everything you said then came true…" Shiro trailed, off with a small smile, looking just off to the side of the camera.

He continued after a beat, "If you turned back time back to the start of it all- I doubt I would change a thing. Even the huge mistakes- because even though I made them it made me who I was. You were there for me through it all as well, and I was there for you a well. It really is possible- a demon being a friend," Shiro said, looking down sadly, then his brows furrowed, "I'm not one for words, so I'm not going to say much more." He looked back up at the screen, looking both determined and anxious, "So I'm just going to finish up here."

Shiro sat up in his chair, "I know you're probably wondering why I've called you here- I mean I've given all of my assets away so what's left for you? Words?" Shiro licked his lips and rubbed his hands together nervously, "well don't worry I've got something to pass down to you." He adjusted a piece of paper off the desk, holding it up, his glasses glaring over slightly, "I'll give you a hint; you've asked for it once or twice- and nearly gotten it as well. I don't really know if this will work… but after everything…" Shiro trailed off, then nodded almost as if to himself.

"After everything it just seems like the right thing to do."

Shiro nodded.

He picked up the paper off his desk, presenting the paper to the camera. It was a plain white paper- almost like the ones Shiemi used for summoning only bigger.

On it was Shiro's name.

Written in blood.

"I, Shiro Fujimoto," Shiro said gravely, almost as if he was reading off a death verse, "promise my immortal soul to Samael, Second King of Gehenna, King of Time, as soon as he has knowledge of this promise. Until then my soul will be my own."

Shiro placed the paper back down onto the table, the sound standing out in the deadly silent room.

Shiro smiled and looked back at the camera, and it was a smile Rin had only seen his father show once in his life. When he had saved him from Astaroth for the first time.

It wasn't just a smile.

It was a challenge.

"What," the recording said, sending its challenge through time, "you thought you could get rid of me so easily?"

The video cut out, and the screen when to blue.

Everyone in the room turned to face Mephisto, eyes wide in shock.

Mephisto was standing right behind the sofa, a look of utter shock on his face. He took a step back and looked down, covering his mouth. His bangs covered his face and his shoulders shaking slightly. There was a hand over his mouth, and because of his long bangs his expression was completely unreadable.

Rin vaguely recognized the pose- and expected the purple headed goof ball to throw his head back and laugh like he usually did. But as the seconds ticked by that seemed less and less likely. Rin stood up nervously, and the tension broke.

Mephisto suddenly turned around and walked out of the room, and the door closed with a gentle click behind him.

Everyone watched him go.

Rin was the first to recover. Not really thinking about what he was doing, he picked up his sword and stepped over the fancy couch, walking out into the hallway. There was an office just outside, with only one door as an exit. Rin ignored the secretary as he took the two steps to the door and left.

He found Mephisto sitting in the fire case stair well, hunched over and crying.

Rin didn't have anything to say- he had really acted before his mind had a plan.

It was a habit.

Rin sat down next to Mephisto, and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Here"

Mephisto took it silently and wiped his eyes, pocketing his own soaked one, "Thank you." he muttered.

"No problem," Rin said, setting his sword up against the wall. He and Mephisto sat in silence for a while now, Rin waiting patiently and the demon calming down.

"It's just hard-" Mephisto said after a while- his voice definitely more raw than it usually was. Deeper too, "humans pass so quickly- almost like a blink." He closed his eyes, as he held up his head with his hand on his forehead, "and the more you get attached the harder it is to see them pass- because they always do. Even the ones I grant immortality to-

"They all decide to pass eventually."

Mephisto said bitterly, seeming weighed down by years and years of… something Rin couldn't quite grasp.

"S-so I distanced myself" Mephisto said, wiping his eyes again, "I became detached- and it wasn't so bad…

"Then I met Shiro," Mephisto said, smiling a bit.

"He summoned me when they were testing him for tamer- we still don't know why it was me really. I just wanted to go home- I can't really remember why, usually I would be curious enough to stay- but he had the summoning circle and I couldn't leave until it was broken. Somehow he ended up getting a prediction out of me."

Mephisto hummed, resting his arms on his knees and looking forward as if remembering, "There was so much potential- he was destined to become paladin from the start. I also got a glimpse of us being friends… and he insisted that we at least try. He thought it would be interesting." Mephisto looked down at the ground, almost as if ashamed.

"I didn't want to get attached- every time I looked at him I just knew that it was going to end painfully for him. I could always see the blue flames in his future…"

Mephisto paused to wipe another tear, his voice rasping again, "And I didn't- I just didn't want to get attached- but it was like I was _alive_ for the first time_. _Not just manipulating people or pulling tricks- everything I'd been doing up till then. I started to _really _live. I care about people now- I feel emotions- look at me I'm _crying_!" Mephisto said, throwing out a hand.

"Other demons look at me and they can't understand- because demons' can't feel emotions." Mephisto said, clenching his fists, "But because of Shiro I can feel those things- and things were great- but the clock was ticking. It was horrible those last few years- knowing what could happen- what would happen."

Mephisto took a deep breath, "and then Yukio called me and told me and _I didn't feel anything_. Shiro was such a big part of my life I thought I would feel something- I don't know. Anything. I always thought the world would stop spinning or something when he died- but the world just continued on and I couldn't- but I had to. Because I had to be there for you and your brother."

"You've just been holding it in this entire time," Rin realized, and Mephisto ducked his head, putting a hand on his head, tears falling down his cheeks. Rin placed a hand on the older man's shoulder, not really knowing what else to do. He had already come to terms with his father's passing, and honestly he didn't even know how he had done it. He knew Mephisto needed help- and he just hoped he wouldn't make things worse. Rin looked back at the purple haired man as he started to talk again.

"Because demon's aren't supposed to feel emotions- if I had shown any at his passing away… if I look week to other demons they'll try and over throw me- and god knows there's so little of them in this area right now because of the purge. I don't want that to happen. But I don't want to become detached anymore- I like being able to feel things. God knows what the Vatican would think- I don't even still know what to think about it."

"Emotions are like that," Rin said, crossing his arms, "they're confusing and make you do stupid things."

"Shiro used to say the same thing," Mephisto chuckled, smiling sadly, "you're a lot like him- you know? He'd be proud of you and Yukio for getting this far."

"I hope so…" Rin admitted, crossing his arms, "So… what's going to happen now? To Dad's soul I mean?"

Mephisto wiped off his face one last time and sat up a bit, "When a demon absorbs a soul it become part of their being." he said, placing a hand on his chest, only touching his white vest with his fingers, "If I focused enough I could find him- I can't really do that in this state as you can imagine. If I wanted to I could make him into a demon. That's one of the point of taking stronger souls- is to make strong demons that are under your control..."

"y-you can bring him back?" Rin asked, his mind reeling at the fact that Mephisto could do that.

"As a demon" Mephisto reminded sternly, but with a small smile, "I did the same with Ukobach you know- a chef gave his soul to me for the ability to cook meals superior to everyone else- afterwards I turned him and made him me cook."

"That isn't so bad," Rin said, thinking of how happy his demon friend was in charge of the dorm kitchen, "I think that was kind of his intention- becoming an underling so you wouldn't be alone forever."

"Perhaps," Mephisto said, then sighed, "but I don't want him to just be some underling- That's not how friends work. I don't want to tie him down to something like cooking- it just wouldn't be right. See when you make an underling it kind of has to be job specific."

"I see what you mean," Rin nodded, "that's not how friends work. I'm pretty sure you'll figure something though."

The two sat in contemplative silence for a second- then Rin's phone went off, making them both jump a little.

"It's Yukio," Rin said, before answering the phone, "Hey."

"Don't 'hey' me!" Yukio snapped, "where the hell are you?! I and Shura have been looking all over for you and Pheles."

"Don't worry I found him," Rin said, "he's a little water logged- but he'll be fine. He's going to come over for dinner tonight-"

"I am?"

"-So you and Shura head on home and we'll meet you guys there."

"We're in Rome Rin- you need me to take you home." Yukio reminded, "You don't have any keys other than the one to the cram school."

"Yeah but I've got the guy who made those keys sitting right beside me" Rin reminded bluntly, "pretty sure we could figure something out. See you later." Rin hung up the phone and stood up, "Alright what do you feel like having tonight? I'll make you anything you want. We can't just sulk in here forever."

"I guess you're right," Mephisto said, and took Rin's hand as he offered it.

Mephisto teleported Rin back to Japan- where they had huge stacks of assorted pancakes for dinner. As Mephisto got ready for bed that evening he looked out over his sleeping town and smiled. Ever since Shiro had passed away things had been looking grim- what with the twins on a thin line to be executed, the impure king, and the illuminati to deal with. However for the first time in a long time Mephisto could look forward to the next day.

All because of the one little soul burning in his chest.

Testament


End file.
